Adventures of Seth
by zach
Summary: VERY loosely based on the ruby version. Same basic storyline. Different pokemon. A young boy nearing the age of maturity. Going through a pokemon journey with his poochiena. Starts getting looser by the upcoming chapter 3
1. New Beginnings

Hey Guys. What's up? I just recently got Firered and I'm eager to get started on that story too. It'll be fun. The game's a lot like Red, but tweaked a little bit. For instance, you get a "Teachy T.V." A TV tuned to "beginning trainers network." I know, Corny. The game seems to be directed to new players. It's good anyway.

Adventures Of Seth

Chapter 3 Adventure Awaits

Some people say that you'll know when your mature enough to handle stuff on your own. Well I have news for them: It doesn't work that way, Believe me! If stuff worked like that, I would have expected this 4 years ago! When I was ten, I was eager to begin my pokèmon journey. I wasn't able to leave yet because my father needed my help to fill orders. See, my dad was a carpenter back in Goldenrod. He made tables, chairs, you know, the usual stuff. My dad has loved working with pokèmon for as long as I can remember. When he didn't have them help him with his woodworking, he was always training them up, making them ever stronger. Then he got the job as a gym leader. It was his life's dream. When he got the job, my mom said she wanted to live in a quiet town. So dad arranged the move to Littleroot. We've been here since noon. How 'bout we go back to the story, huh?

By the time I got back to town, I was sick of running. I slowed my pace just a little bit as I got up to my house but I tripped on my untied shoe laces. I braced my self as I dropped down to my front and slid. A wooden post stopped me from going any further.

"Well, at least the ground broke my fall." I said sarcastically as I got to my feet, rubbing my head.

I stopped half way up to see what stopped me.

"What the…"

I was staring at a sign that said, "Seth's house"

Why was there a sign in my yard?

"What ever happened to the mailbox?"

I stepped inside my house. My mom was sitting at the table, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Your father called. He told me everything."

She jumped up, not noticing the chair she knocked over.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you!" She said as she ran over and hugged me.

"Mo-om!"

"Don't you ever forget, I love you!"

"I know, I know…Oh yeah! Mom look!"

I grabbed the pokeball from my belt and threw it straight up in the air. As it almost hit the ceiling, The pokeball opened up and a lightning bolt of red light shot straight at the floor. It slowly turned into a small, dog-like shape. It ran over to me and knocked me down. Then it saw my mom.

"ROFF, ROFF!" Poochiena barked loudly and my mom jumped back.

She slowly stepped backwards as my pokemon stepped towards her. Poochiena jumped onto her and pushed her down onto the couch and started licking her face. She giggled nervously at first, and then gradually progressed into a hysterical laugh.

"STOP! Hahaha…STOP!"

Suppressing a laugh, I reached for my pokeball, But it wasn't there! I got down on all-fours. I looked under the table, and on both sides of the fridge. At last, as looked underneath the couch, I saw a glitter of white and red. I reached under the loveseat with my hand and grabbed the pokeball.

"Oh no!" I shouted

Poochiena and Mom both stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked

"Poochiena knocked me down and it cracked my pokeball! Now he won't be able to go back inside!"

I thought for a second. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. We could share some bonding time on the road.

"Oh well. Maybe it's a good thing…I'm going upstairs pack." I said.

"Pack? But we just unpacked!" My mom said.

"Technically, the pokemon unpacked. Anyways, I'm a trainer now. You know. The person that goes on that trip and catches _more_ pokemon!"

"Heh… yeah. That's right…" My mom started tearing up again.

"But it's ok!" I said quickly, "I'll call you from _every _town!"

"I'll be rooting for you when you face your father…"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. If I was a trainer then I would eventually have to challenge dad!

"Ok. I'm going upstairs this time."

I eagerly ran up the stairs, skipping every other one. When I reached the last step, I walked over to my room and opened the door. The sun was still high in the sky but the sun beams supplied all the light I needed. The first day I get my own room, I have to leave it. _You don't _have _to leave. _The thought was at the back of my head the whole time I was down stairs but it did have a point. I _didn't _have to leave. I quickly packed only the essentials before I had a chance to reconsider: tooth brush, deodorant, and extra clothes. I didn't want to be one of those guys on TV that never change their clothes! When I was done packing I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to my computer and changed "Away" To "Out on a journey, don't know when I'll be back" on my instant messenger, then I went down stairs.

"Ruff, ruff!"

Poochiena greeted me when I reached the last step. He ran up to my side and nuzzled my hand and I petted him on the head. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed. He had a happy look on his face.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She had started to cry again and I had to look away before I started crying.

"I love you Seth. Take care."

"I love you too Mom."

"RUFF!"

"I love you too Poochiena." My mom giggled.

She walked me over to the door. I opened it and walked out with the Poochiena by my side. I turned around and hugged her one last time. I broke the hug and ran to the street and took a left. I wasn't sure where we were going. Tears were streaming down my face. _Get a grip Seth. You will see her soon. _I kept that thought in my head for inspiration on my way out of town.

Well, There it is, The new chapter you've been waiting for. Prepare for twists, turns, and even love on our heroes journey to fame and self-respect.


	2. Rising to the challenge

Adventures of Seth

Chapter 2 Rising to the Challenge

As I stepped out into the bright sunlight, I thought for a second. May was a full fledged pokemon trainer and I was just a kid. Nothing more than a mere bystander to life! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be a trainer. Ever!

With new found determination I walked down the street to the only "Big" building in town, Professor Birch's Pokemon laboratory. I stepped up to the sliding door and caught a glimpse of my reflection before the door slid open. A medium-Tall kid white hair and red clothes.

I had to shield my eyes when I got inside. Bright flourescent lights and newley waxed chrome tile is not a good combination. Through squinting eyes I viewed the very clean lab. Flat computer moniters with very complicated looking diagrams lined the walls. Rows of bookshelves lined the walls too. Not only was I taking in my surroundings, I was also trying to find someone. Not one person was in here. "Hello?HELLO..." My voice echoed off the walls, filling the air with a bunch of ''Hello"s.

A short younger man in a labcoat popped out from behind a bookshelf. For a second there i could have sworn I saw an exclamation point above his head. Need more sleep, Need more sleep. He walked over to me and told me to keep my voice down. I asked him where Professor Birch was and he told me I was wasting my time here because he was out catching pokemon.

I walked/Jogged out of the lab just to get away from that grouch! Too many sleepless nights in front of a computer screen. Hate it when that happens. Oh well, Forgive, Forget. I walked north to the entrance of our town and my jaw dropped. A grassy field? Where's the road? Are you telling me that we came here through a field? And in a delivery van too! Over to the left a little kid was pacing back and forth. A scared look was on his face. I powerwalked over to him and got down on my knees to be able to see eye to eye. "What's wrong?'' I asked. ''Professor Birch is being chased by a mean pokemon'' He pointed over to the far end of the field. Sure enough, two small shapes trapped in an endless circle. ''I gotta help him" I said. "But you don't have a pokemon!" "Don't worry kid, I'll improvise!"

I knew being on the schools track and field team wouldn't be _completely_ worthless. I sprinted through the tall weeds, hopping over anthills and dodging large rocks. Finally I made it over to where his pack was and, panting slightly, I called out to him, "What can I do to help?" I couldn't help but be amused at the sight. A short, Stout man being chased by a poochiena. "See(pant) my pack? (Pant) Use a pokemon!" I bent down to open the Camo Green Backpack. 3 Metallic Red and white balls about the size of a grape fell onto the grass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw may running up to us out of the woods. This was my chance to be impressive. I picked up the first one I could get my hands on. I pressed the little button on the front and it grew to the size of an orange. I threw it over by the raging pokemon. A green pokemon came out from the pokeball. "Trreeeko" . "Treeko! Pound attack!" Treeko Jumped high into the air, Front flipped and dropped onto poochiena. Poochiena fell down and didn't get up. Professor Birch threw me an empty pokeball. "Here! you've earned it!" No Second Thoughts Here! May stepped beside me. I immediately got into "Cool Pose Position", And Threw the pokeball. A ball of red light flew into the other ball. It fell onto the ground and wiggled a bit. Then stopped. "YEAH, I GOTTA POKEMON. WHAT NOW LIFE? IM NOT A BYSTANDER ANYMORE! CANT TOUCH THIS! After I finished my little victory dance, I looked over to the others. They Kind of looked scared. Prof. Birch Shook his head violently and said, '' Congratulations, your first pokemon! Great! Why don't you go home and tell your mom. I'll call your dad." I agreed and took off toward my house. A pokemon trainer! Wow!


	3. Adventure Awaits

Hey Guys. What's up? I just recently got Firered and I'm eager to get started on that story too. It'll be fun. The game's a lot like Red, but tweaked a little bit. For instance, you get a "Teachy T.V." A TV tuned to "beginning trainers network." I know, Corny. The game seems to be directed to new players. It's good anyway.

Adventures Of Seth

Chapter 3 Adventure Awaits

Some people say that you'll know when your mature enough to handle stuff on your own. Well I have news for them: It doesn't work that way, Believe me! If stuff worked like that, I would have expected this 4 years ago! When I was ten, I was eager to begin my pokèmon journey. I wasn't able to leave yet because my father needed my help to fill orders. See, my dad was a carpenter back in Goldenrod. He made tables, chairs, you know, the usual stuff. My dad has loved working with pokèmon for as long as I can remember. When he didn't have them help him with his woodworking, he was always training them up, making them ever stronger. Then he got the job as a gym leader. It was his life's dream. When he got the job, my mom said she wanted to live in a quiet town. So dad arranged the move to Littleroot. We've been here since noon. How 'bout we go back to the story, huh?

By the time I got back to town, I was sick of running. I slowed my pace just a little bit as I got up to my house but I tripped on my untied shoe laces. I braced my self as I dropped down to my front and slid. A wooden post stopped me from going any further.

"Well, at least the ground broke my fall." I said sarcastically as I got to my feet, rubbing my head.

I stopped half way up to see what stopped me.

"What the…"

I was staring at a sign that said, "Seth's house"

Why was there a sign in my yard?

"What ever happened to the mailbox?"

I stepped inside my house. My mom was sitting at the table, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Your father called. He told me everything."

She jumped up, not noticing the chair she knocked over.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you!" She said as she ran over and hugged me.

"Mo-om!"

"Don't you ever forget, I love you!"

"I know, I know…Oh yeah! Mom look!"

I grabbed the pokeball from my belt and threw it straight up in the air. As it almost hit the ceiling, The pokeball opened up and a lightning bolt of red light shot straight at the floor. It slowly turned into a small, dog-like shape. It ran over to me and knocked me down. Then it saw my mom.

"ROFF, ROFF!" Poochiena barked loudly and my mom jumped back.

She slowly stepped backwards as my pokemon stepped towards her. Poochiena jumped onto her and pushed her down onto the couch and started licking her face. She giggled nervously at first, and then gradually progressed into a hysterical laugh.

"STOP! Hahaha…STOP!"

Suppressing a laugh, I reached for my pokeball, But it wasn't there! I got down on all-fours. I looked under the table, and on both sides of the fridge. At last, as looked underneath the couch, I saw a glitter of white and red. I reached under the loveseat with my hand and grabbed the pokeball.

"Oh no!" I shouted

Poochiena and Mom both stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked

"Poochiena knocked me down and it cracked my pokeball! Now he won't be able to go back inside!"

I thought for a second. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. We could share some bonding time on the road.

"Oh well. Maybe it's a good thing…I'm going upstairs pack." I said.

"Pack? But we just unpacked!" My mom said.

"Technically, the pokemon unpacked. Anyways, I'm a trainer now. You know. The person that goes on that trip and catches _more_ pokemon!"

"Heh… yeah. That's right…" My mom started tearing up again.

"But it's ok!" I said quickly, "I'll call you from _every _town!"

"I'll be rooting for you when you face your father…"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. If I was a trainer then I would eventually have to challenge dad!

"Ok. I'm going upstairs this time."

I eagerly ran up the stairs, skipping every other one. When I reached the last step, I walked over to my room and opened the door. The sun was still high in the sky but the sun beams supplied all the light I needed. The first day I get my own room, I have to leave it. _You don't _have _to leave. _The thought was at the back of my head the whole time I was down stairs but it did have a point. I _didn't _have to leave. I quickly packed only the essentials before I had a chance to reconsider: tooth brush, deodorant, and extra clothes. I didn't want to be one of those guys on TV that never change their clothes! When I was done packing I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to my computer and changed "Away" To "Out on a journey, don't know when I'll be back" on my instant messenger, then I went down stairs.

"Ruff, ruff!"

Poochiena greeted me when I reached the last step. He ran up to my side and nuzzled my hand and I petted him on the head. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed. He had a happy look on his face.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her. She had started to cry again and I had to look away before I started crying.

"I love you Seth. Take care."

"I love you too Mom."

"RUFF!"

"I love you too Poochiena." My mom giggled.

She walked me over to the door. I opened it and walked out with the Poochiena by my side. I turned around and hugged her one last time. I broke the hug and ran to the street and took a left. I wasn't sure where we were going. Tears were streaming down my face. _Get a grip Seth. You will see her soon. _I kept that thought in my head for inspiration on my way out of town.

Well, There it is, The new chapter you've been waiting for. Prepare for twists, turns, and even love on our heroes journey to fame and self-respect.


End file.
